


Soul Sisters Omakes

by SilverFoxOath



Series: Silver's Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Omake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxOath/pseuds/SilverFoxOath
Summary: Omakes for my other series Soul Sisters





	Soul Sisters Omakes

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

"Ma'am, you need to see this." A lower ranked agent tells Helen Barnes aka Lady Liberty. She gives him a curious glance as he holds out his phone to her. He looks at her nervously before hitting the play button. Immeadiatly a familiar voice starts speaking in familiar code.

"This is Freedom, ringing in. Sword and Freedom are with the Red Myth in the land of asses and memories. Liberty and Shield are with the Black Bird that the Red Myth hides in. Sword will be causing trouble in the neighborhood soon, but Freedom will be close by. The Red Myth tried to pull a Hera, but only got halfway. Soon Winter and Summer will collide, for if he is a ghost, she is a phantom. 

This is Freedom, silenced for now."


End file.
